Madeline in Wonderland
by NerdyNinja132
Summary: Madeline Kingsley is a very bright, exciting, and curious girl. Which is quite normal considering her mother is Alice. Having heard her mother's stories of a place called Wonderland, she decides she must find it and experience it herself. But her mother insists she grow up and be more mature, suggesting that Wonderland was just a made up. Will she find it? Rated T just in case. :)


Hey everyone! This is my first story ever! So yay! This is Chapter 1, and chapter 2 will probably be up in the future. Thank you so much for reading and please review for more. P.S sorry if this sucks, like I said before this is my first story. Cut me some slack.

Madeline Liddell was stuck. Not stuck as in trapped in a hole, no, she was in a sticky situation. You see, her mother, a certain woman named Alice wanted her to grow up. Now as you can imagine nobody would ever believe that Alice Liddell, famous for having supposedly traveling to "Wonderland" would ever ask someone to grow up, let alone her own daughter. But alas, over the years Alice had lost faith in Wonderland having never found it again.

Madeline was very disturbed by what her mother was implying. Grow up? Imagination was a very lovely thing indeed and all thing peculiar made her general curiosity grow. Having grown to a steady age of 15, Madeline had always known that being slightly mad was great and being normal was boring. "Maddy," her mother yelled, calling her to dinner.

"Coming, just give a minute." Oh well she would have more time to think later.

"Madeline, now please. We have a lot to discuss."

Madeline had butterflies in her stomach. It had finally come to the time when she would have to tell her mother that she wasn't ready to grow up just yet.

She walked into their home with a smile on her face even though she really didn't feel like smiling.

Her mother smiled back." Madeline it is high time we talk about your… maturity." She looked as though at any moment she was going to jump up and run screaming out of the room.

Madeline sat silently. How could she tell her mother that she wasn't ready to act like a mature teenager? " Listen mother I.."

"First of we should start with your wardrobe."

Madeline froze. "What?"

Her mother gave her a small grin." Sweetie if you are going to act like a mature young lady you must look the part as well as act it."

Madeline wasn't so sure she was that happy she had entered the house.

Twenty minutes later Madeline walked into the living room.

Her mother gasped," Oh darling! You look absolutely magnificent. I am so proud to be your mother."

Madeline didn't feel very proud that she was her daughter. She was wearing a purple silk dress and a green apron with matching shoes and she had an orange headband on with little brown buttons on the side. Not to mention black and white striped socks which Madeline didn't mind as much.

" Next we will work on proper manners and proper language."

Madeline was done. She'd had enough! "No Mother! I cannot go through with this any longer! I don't want to be a lady, I don't want to be proper, and I like my language very much thank you! I love you very much but I will take this dress off right now and change back into my regular clothing."

Her mother now seemed a little annoyed." Madeline just sit down and we can continue. You are meant to be a proper young lady. Be quiet and listen. It is high time you grow up!"

Madeline was furious now." That's what I've been trying to tell you! I don't want to grow up! I like who I am right now!"

Her mother sighed," Being childish is silly Madeline! Imagination is a good thing but being too creative and imaginative is a very bad thing."

Madeline turned beet red."A bad thing? What happened to the curious and imaginative woman that I used to know? Do you even remember Wonderland? Don't you ever want to go back?"

Her mother stood up fast." We do not speak of Wonderland Madeline. You know that. It was nothing but nonsense and gibberish. It was all fake. Nothing was ever real. We don't talk about it."

Madeline got up and went to the door."No! You don't talk about it! I believe in it and I've never been there! You don't want to believe in Wonderland because you're worried that you won't be allowed back because you're a boring, mean, and obnoxious woman. I'm going to find Wonderland and prove you wrong!"

She ran out the door and into the forest. Her mother sat there with tears in her eyes. "Madeline, please be careful." She sighed and stood up. " Just follow the rabbit," she then walked into the kitchen.

After about two hours of running around in circles Madeline stopped to catch her breath.

"Where am I?" Everything looked the same. A tree here, and a bush over there. Madeline then realized she was unfortunately hopelessly lost.

"What am I going to do?" She sat down on the ground and started to cry. Just then there was a rustle in the bush.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I'm late again? How many times can I be late for such an important date?"

"Huh?" Madeline stood up confused.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" The rustle turned into hopping steps along the ground as a white rabbit in a waistcoat jumped out startling her.

The rabbit had a pocket-watch which it was checking continuously every five seconds. "I'm late, I'm late again! Oh dear me!" It then turned to face her with a shocked look on its face.

"Oh my stars! It's her! She has returned! The prophecy is true!" It started hopping off in the opposite direction.

Madeline started running after it for no certain reason. "Wait! Hello? Please slow down! What prophecy? Hello?"

She kept running and running till she made to the base of a humongous tree. Madeline looked left and then right hoping to see the little white rabbit again.

At the foot of the big tree was a hole. Not a mouse sized hole, but a human sized hole. Looking into the hole all Madeline saw was darkness way down below. "Oh well, so much for the rabbit,"

She was about to leave when her foot slipped, and Madeline Liddell fell down into the darkness which can only be described as another world.

When Madeline finally woke up, she was in a hall. Not a normal hall for this hall had many different shaped doors. Some square, some round, large or medium sized. But one door stood out more than others. It was the smallest about six inches tall.

The reason it stood out was not its height, it was the fact that the door was open. Inside was what looked to be a magical place of oversized mushrooms and large flowers. "Where on earth am I? Or am I even on earth anymore?"

The only problem with getting through the door was that Madeline was too big. Like, way too big. The only other thing in the hall was a medium sized table with a big key and a bottle. The bottle said 'drink me,' and considering the fact that there really was no other option, Madeline decided to drink it.

But right before she did, something was nagging her to grab the key. "Alright conscious, I'll listen. But this better pay off."

Grabbing the key Madeline drank the bottle. It tasted, what is the word? Oh right… Peculiar. Madeline realized only a few seconds later that she was actually shrinking! She was getting smaller and smaller until she was only five inches tall. Madeline soon found out that the key had shrunken too and put it in her apron.

On the other side of the door was probably the largest garden Madeline had ever seen. Everything was big. From the trees, to all the flowers. Making her way down the path, Madeline heard whispers all around her. It was the flowers! They were talking!

"What is she doing here?"

"She doesn't belong!"

"That is the biggest weed I've ever seen!"

Whoa! Did one of them call her a weed? "Hey! I am no weed! That wasn't very nice!"

All of the flowers went silent. Only one flower spoke up, a rose, who soon decided to share important information." Sweetie I do believe you are not a flower."

"That is true."

"Well then, I believe there is nothing we can do to help a non-flower. Go and visit The Caterpillar."

Madeline was confused." The Caterpillar? Does he have a name?"

The rose sighed," Some call him Absolem but to most he is only known as The Caterpillar."

"Oh well," Madeline said," Time to go see The Caterpillar."

Madeline continued to walk the path and soon found herself in a smoky fog and heard a deep voice mumbling to itself.

"I must ask, what is the daughter of Alice doing in Wonderland?"

Madeline almost fainted right there.

Okay, so thanks again for reading and that was chapter 1. Please review so there can be a chapter 2! Oh and please, no hate because this is my first fanfic and I have a bunch of faith in it. Thanks, I love you guys!


End file.
